Havoc Wrestling Foundation
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: This is Havoc Wrestling Foundation, where violence is the key to survival. Applications OPEN!
1. Roster & Other Info (Updated Frequently)

**Late Night Havoc**

Addison Revv: 0-2

Allen Velocity- 0-1

Aria: 1-1

Ashlyn Riker: 0-0

Carter Coalstone: 0-1

Cerebral Trash: 1-1

Dez Porter: 1-0*

Jack Boss: 1-0

Jason Cage: 0-1

Joey Winters: 1-1*

Macho Adam: 0-0

Madison Cruise: 0-0

Quinton Adams: 0-2*

Raven: 0-1

Strong Steve: 0-0

Vicki Gates: 0-1

* * *

**Saturday Night Violence**

Aj Turner: 0-0

Alexa Cruise: 0-0

Axel Aries: 0-0

Calvin Fierce: 0-1

Claire Camera: 1-0

Destiny Cruise: 1-0

Diesel: 1-0

Jaden Drake: 0-0

Jasmine Queen: 0-0

"The Vampire King" Jevon: 0-0

Nicki Anderson: 1-1

Peter Bolton: 0-1

Ryan Keys: 2-0

Taylor Daniels: 1-1

Tori: 2-0

Tristan K. S.: 2-0

Tyler Trouble: 0-1

* * *

**Vixens**

Alexa Cruise

Aria

Ashlyn Riker

Carter Coalstone

Claire Camera

Destiny Cruise

Jasmine Queen

Madison Cruise

Nicki Anderson

Raven

Taylor Daniels

Tori

* * *

**Here are the HWF Championship Rules and Stats**

7 points for a pinfall victory

10 points for a submission victory

5 points for a countout victory

3 points for a DQ victory

2 points for a draw

-10 points for a DQ loss

Ryan Keys: 17 points

Tristan K.: 14 Points

Celebral Trash: 10 points

Diesel: 10 points

Dez Porter: 3 Points

Quinton Adams: -10 Points

* * *

_**Official Storylines/Feuds: **_

_The Danger Boys- ReVelation _

_Tori-Taylor Daniels _

_Diesel-Peter Bolton _

_Nicki Anderson- Taylor _

_Joey Winters- Cerebral Trash_

_Dez Porter- Quinton Adams _

_Aria- Spencer Jackson_

_Tori- The Danger Boys _

* * *

_*** An injured wrestler, DQ win or DQ loss**_

_**Upcoming Matches on Late Night Havoc **_

_**-Tristan K. Saunders vs Allen Velocity**_

_**-Important Announcement from Spencer Jackson **_

_**-And 4 Debuts **_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I always wanted to do one of these. Now is my chance! I found a name that wasn't taken, and built an application. PM me or leave Apps in the reviews.**

* * *

_Commercial:_

_A woman with long, chestnut hair was on the screen in a skirt. She bent over to pick up a megaphone._

_She cackled. "Do I have your attention now?"_

_The screen showed various men and women wrestling. "Prepare yourself for something revolutionary, something great. This is, Havoc Wrestling Foundation."_

_"This show contains violence and language not appropriate for children under 16. Viewer discretion is advised_."

* * *

HWF Wrestler Application: (PM me for Interviewer/Manager/Commentator Application)

Ring Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown:

Hair color:

Hair length:

Eye color:

Height:

Weight:

Signature(s) [Unlimited]:

Finisher(s) [Up to Three]:

Style of fighting: High Flyer, Energetic, Brawler, Showman, Submission, Hardcore or No Preference

Ring Attire:

Theme Song:

Entrance:

Personality/Gimmick:

Heel or Face:

Love Interest?:

Manager?:

Which Roster are you on (Late Night Havoc or Saturday Night Violence)?:

* * *

**Major Shows:**

Late Night Havoc (Monday)

Saturday Night Violence (Saturday)

**Minor Shows:**

Violent Vixens (Wednesday)

HWF's Open Fight Night (Thursday)

**PPVs:**

HWF Chaos Sunday (Every Month; Last Sunday)

**Championships:**

HWF Championship

HWF Vixen Championship

HWF World Tag Team Championship

HWF Vixen Tag Championship

King of Havoc

Queen of Havoc


	3. Late Night Havoc: First Episode

A/N: I really need more OCs for Saturday Night Violence. Well, here is Late Night Havoc's first Episode.

* * *

_Monday, August 25, 2014_

It Just Feels Right by Jim Johnston and Amy Dumas played during the show's intro. Pyros went off on the stage. The camera moved to the commentators.

"Hello audience, Im Amanda! This is the first ever television episode of Late Night Havoc. This is my broadcast partner Scott." She motioned to a guy with dark brown hair. "Say Hello to the people, Scott."

He sighed. "Hello." Amanda flipped her blonde hair and frowned. "You are not very enthusiastic."

The camera goes to a short woman with long brown hair. She bangs on a door marked 'Spencer Jackson'. A familiar chestnut haired woman opens the door.

"Aria, how nice-" Aria pushes her way past Spencer.

"Why am I not booked tonight?" Aria placed her hands on her hips. Spencer looked nervous.

"Well, you see..." Spencer started. "The Vixens division is pretty large and-"

"Just shut up." Aria stormed out of the room.

**(Quinton Adams and Dez Porter segment) **

The camera went to a guy around six feet with brown hair in a suit. "Viewers, I'm Randall Jefferson. Please welcome my guest at this time, Quinton Adams."

A seven foot tall guy with short, black hair appeared on the screen. He held his own microphone.

"Quinton, why don't you tell the viewers a little bit about yourself." Randall suggested.

"Im Quinton. Quinton Adams. I am 21 and Im from New Jersey. I have been wrestling-" A guy with black hair and green ends appeared.

He scoffed. "This big, dumb doofus can get an interview, but I can't? Wow." He clapped slowly and looked into the camera. "Great job so far Spencer." He snatched the mic away from Quinton.

"Im Dez Porter-" Quinton chopped him in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the floor, unconscious. The crowd cheered.

**(HWF Promo) **

After the break, Spencer was sitting in front of a black backdrop.

The producer spoke from behind the camera. "Are you a wrestler?"

She chuckled. "No, but I used to be. Now Im more focused on my company, HWF."

"You look pretty young to be running a company. How old are you?"

She smiled. "I'm 26. But what I lack in years, I make up for with greatness."

"Explain to the viewers what HWF is all about."

Spencer pushed some hair to the side. "Today you see a lot of PG wrestling. It's not bloody enough, exciting enough or entertaining. HWF is here to change that. We want to change pro wrestling forever.

**(Carter Coalstone vs Vicki Gates)**

A woman with Crayola Red hair stood in the corner of the ring. The Michael Myers theme song played through the arena.

"What the hell?!" Scott exclaimed on commentary.

A woman riding a small tricycle made her way to the ring. "This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from The Asylum, Vicki Gates!"

Vicki had a white button shirt and black tights and black boots. She had a black glove on her right hand. She sat in the middle of the ring and awaited her opponent.

You Make The Rain Fall by Kevin Rudolf blasted through the arena. A woman came from behind the curtain, walking on her hands.

"Thats pretty cool." Amanda said on commentary.

"Thats pretty dumb." Scott said. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"And her opponent, Carter Coalstone!" Carter passed her glasses to a guy in the front row. She hugged another person before returning to her hands. Her black and silver attire stood out in the large arena.

The bell rang and Carter attempted to shake Vicki's hand. Vicki took her hand and bit it.

"Ow!" Carter tried to take hand her away. The ref pulled Vicki away. Carter dropkicked her into the turnbuckle. Taylor looked displeased. She charged at Carter, whom dodged her with a backbend. When Taylor turned around, Carter swung her with a hurricanrana.

Aria stormed down the ramp, booed heavily by the crowd. Carter and Vicki redirected their attention to her. She hopped on the apron. She smiled at Carter before climbing through the ropes. She held her arms out. "Hug?"

Carter ran at her and Aria kicked her in the stomach. She DDT'd Carter and hopped up, smiling. Vicki ran towards Aria and Aria pulled down on the ropes, sending Vicki outside. The crowd booed while her theme played as she walked up the ramp.

**(Quinton Adams** **vs Jason Cage vs Joey Winters vs ?)**

Quinton, Jason and Joey stood in the ring. They awaited their mystery fourth opponent.

Bulletproof by FFDP blasted through the arena. The crowd went silent. Moments later, a guy with a black tank top, black and blue wrestling trunks and black medium length hair.

"From Salt Lake City, 6'3 240 pounds, Cerebral Trash!"

"This match is part of a tournament that determines the HWF Champion, Scott." Amanda stated on commentary.

"Wouldn't it be a lot easier if they were in singles matches?"

"According to Spencer, the chairwoman, nothing is easy in HWF."

The bell rang and all the wrestlers turned to Quinton.

"Smart tactic by the Havoc wrestlers. Get the big guy down first." Randall said in commentary.

Once Quinton was down, Cerebral Trash and Jason Cage turned towards Joey. He began to back up until he bumped into the turnbuckles. Suddenly, Jason began attacking Cerebral Trash. Joey stood back and watched as the bigger wrestlers fought.

Jason whipped Cerebral into the ropes and clothslined him. Jason lifted Cerebral for a DDT, only to have it reversed into leg sweep/clothsline combination. Cerebral locked in a double ankle lock on Jason. Joey stomped him in the missection. Cerebral sat up, holding his ribs. Joey rebounds off the ropes and dropkicks Cerebral in the face.

Joey taunts Cerebral. "Get up!Get up!"

Cerebral turns around into a superkick. Joey goes for the pin.

1..

2..

3..

Joey slid out the ring, shocked. The referee raised his hand in victory. When I Grow Up played through the arena. The crowd cheered for him.

"Joey now has 7 points in this championship tournament." Amanda states.

**(Main Event: Jack Boss vs Addison Revv)**

The Second Coming by CFO$ played in the arena. A guy with short brown hair walked down the ramp. He was dressed in black and white briefs and matching boots.

"Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, Addison Revv!"

Earth Scraper by Celldweller played. Red smoke covered the stage, ramp, and ring. A guy with shoulder length brown hair covering his face emerged. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black tank top with white skull on it.

"And his opponent, weighing 245 pounds, Jack Boss!"

He removed his hoodie and hopped off the turnbuckle. The crowd booed him. Newcomer, Addison, didn't know why. Jack seemed like a cool dude. When the bell rang, Addison tried to shake his hand. Jack whipped him into the ropes and clotheslined Addison, causing him to flip before hitting the mat, hard. Underneath his brown hair, Jack was actually smirking. He stomped Addison until the ref pulled him away.

When Addison stood again, he charged at Jack. Jack dodged him. When he turned around, Jack planted him with a flip piledriver.

"Ouch.." Amanda mumbled. Jack pinned Addison.

1..

2..

3..

"Thank you all for watching Late Night Havoc's first television episode. See you next week!" Randall said as Havoc went off air.


	4. Violent Vixens: Episode 1

**HWF Vixens Of Violence**

_Episode 1- August 27, 2014_

**(Nicki Anderson vs Taylor) **

_"Boss A** B*tch"_ by Nicki Minaj played throughout the arena. The crowd roared as Nicki Anderson walked down the ramp, her green eyes locked on the ring. She had purple Chuck Taylor shoes, black tight pants and black crop top.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Chicago Illinois, Nicki Anderson!" Lindsay Slater exclaimed in the ring.

_"Angel On My Shoulder"_ by Dale Oliver blasted throughout the Allstate arena. A woman with wavy Crayola red hair stood on the stage, her grey eyes scanning the arena. Taylor's blue mini skirt flounced as she walked to the ring.

"Two hometown favorites set for action, on Violent Vixens, live in Chicago at the Allstate arena." Amanda stated on commentary.

"And her opponent, from Chicago Illinois, Taylor Daniels!" Taylor got a big pop from her hometown crowd. The two woman squared off in the ring as the timekeeper rang the bell.

Nicki bent over in laughter, she didn't take Taylor seriously. Taylor stood with her hands on her hips as Nicki ridiculed her.

Nicki stood up straight and wiped her eyes. She sighed. Taylor cocked her head to the side. "Are you ready now?"

Nicki rolled her eyes as she and Taylor circled each other. Nicki kicked Taylor in the midsection and Taylor doubled over in pain. Nicki whipped her into the corner.

"Nicki doesn't really play nice." Amanda stated.

"Being nice doesn't always get you far, Grasshopper." Randall retorted.

Nicki hit Taylor with a running forearm smash and watched as Taylor fell face first on the mat. Nicki dragged Taylor so she couldn't grip the ropes. She put both knees in Taylor's back and gripped her chin with her right hand. She crossed her legs with her left hand and rolled on her back.

"Nicki with a bow and arrow hold on Taylor. Very effective hold for pressure on the torso." Amanda stated.

Nicki raised her knees up and away from her body, putting more pressure on Taylor's back. She pulled Taylor's chin towards the mat, stretching Taylor's abdomen. Taylor screamed in frustration. She wiggled her legs free and flipped herself off Nicki's knees.

The crowd was in a frenzy. "Lets go Taylor! Ni-cki! Ni-cki!"

Nicki quickly got her in a front facelock.

Taylor whipped Nicki's arm from under her and twisted her wrist. She clotheslined and legsweeped Nicki to the mat. Taylor ran to the ropes, and Nicki did too. Nicki hit Taylor with a spear.

"Nicki just knocked the wind outta Taylor with that spear!" Randall exclaimed. "She's going for the pin!"

1..

2...

3...

Nicki rolled out the ring by the ramp. Her theme played and the crowd cheered for Nicki. She dropped a curtsey before turning around and heading backstage.

**(Raven vs Tori)**

_"Taking You Down" _by Egypt Central played through the arena. Tori's long red hair was straight tonight. Her hair stopped a few inches above her Black and white wrestling tights.

"Introducing first, from Manhattan, New York, Tori!" Tori argued with a fan at ringside before sliding in the ring. She adjusted her white crop with 'Violence' written in black.

_"Paper Cut"_ by Linkin Park blared through the arena. A short woman with long, dark tresses smiled and waved at fans on her way to the ring.

"And her opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, Raven!"

Raven stepped between the bottom and middle ropes. She hopped on the second turnbuckle and blew kisses at the fans. Tori was in another corner rolling her eyes.

The bell rang and Tori shoved Raven down to the mat. Raven got right back up, only to be thrown like a rag doll by Tori. Tori lifted her and went to whip her. Raven reversed it and whipped Tori into the corner. Raven waved at the fans before flipping across the ring and hitting Tori in the nose with a back elbow smash.

"Ouch.." Amanda mumbled. "Raven with a Springboard Back Elbow Smash.. Tori may need surgery.."

Raven ran back into the opposing corner. She sprinted towards Tori and tossed her with a monkey flip. She walked towards the ropes and waved at a fan that had a 'Raven' poster.

Tori crawled and pinned Raven with a Victory Roll.

1..

2..

3..

Tori slid out the ring with the ref. Raven looked sad in the ring.

"You can't get distracted like that during matches. She just loss from a roll up." Randall stated.

**(Main Event: Aria vs Vicki Gates vs Carter Coalstone)**

All three women stood in the ring, ready for their match.

"On Late Night Havoc, Aria attacked Vicki and Carter for really no reason." Amanda stated.

"You don't know, she never explained her actions."

The bell rang and Vicki watched as Aria and Carter fought.

Amanda hummed. "Vicki may be a little off-kilter, but she is smart. Letting her opponents wear each other down."

Carter almost took Aria's head off with a shining wizard. Carter pins Aria.

1..

Vicki stomps Carter in the back and she rolls off of Aria. Vicki throws Carter out the ring and drags Aria to the center of the ring by her hair. She clamps her hands together, trapping her in a chin lock.

Aria shouts in frustration. She moves her legs so that she can stand. She elbows Vicki in the gut and plants her with a running bulldog. She goes for the pin.

..1..

Vicki kicks out and Aria growls. She began punching Vicki in the head with both hands. Carter slides in the ring.

"Hey, Aria!"

Aria turns around, only to be dropkicked by Carter. Vicki rolls out the ring. Carter pins Aria.

...

..1..

Aria kicks out and Carter hops on the top rope. Aria kicks her in the side of the head, Carter tumbled off the post down to the mat at ringside. Her and Vicki tried to make their way to their feet. Aria flew between the middle rope, all three girls crashing at ringside. Aria grabbed Carter and threw her back in the ring.

She stood Carter up on the apron and hooked her arms around the top rope. Aria rebounded off the ropes and went to spear Carter. Carter slid out the way just in the nick of time, causing Aria to fly through the ropes and crash at ringside.

Vicki snuck up behind Carter and pulled in the ring by her hair, causing her to land on her back. She drags Carter to the middle of the ring.

"Vicki is locking in a Camel Clutch on Carter!" Amanda exclaimed.

Carter waves her arms frantically, signaling submission.

"Just Aria and Vicki remain in this contest now- Oh God!"

Aria brought a chair down on Vicki's back. She fell face first to the mat. Aria lifted Vicki to her feet. She DDT'd Vicki on top of the chair.

1..

2..

3..

Aria looked down at Vicki with pity. She ripped Vicki's mask off and held it in air, as Violent Vixens went off air.


	5. Open Fight Night: Episode 1

**_HWF Open Fight Night_**

**_August 28, 2014 _**

"Im Scott Landon here with Amanda and this is Open Fight Night!"

_New Divide_ by Linkin Park played through the arena. Quinton Adams appeared on the stage.

"It looks like we are starting things off with Quinton Adams." Amanda stated.

"Yes, Quinton recently lost a fatal four match in a tournament for the HWF Championship."

"Yes. He has time to catch up though. A lot of wrestlers have 0 points."

Scott coughed. "The person in the lead, Joey Winters is here tonight."

"You okay Scott?"

"Yeah, Im fine."

Quinton now stood in the center of the ring with a mic. He waited for the cheering to die down before speaking. "Thank you. This past Monday on Late Night Havoc, a little vermin interrupted my interview with Randall Jefferson."

Quinton walked towards the ropes so his eyes were on the ramp. "Dez, if you're such a tough guy why don't ya come fight me in this ring?"

The crowd cheered as_ I Write Sins Not Tragedies _blared through the arena. They knew a fight was about to happen.

"Dez Porter looks strangely calm, Scott. As if he just knows he's gonna win this match."

Scott snorted. "Of course he's gonna win. He's Dez Porter."

Once both men were in the ring, the referee had them stand in opposing corners. Lindsay Slater entered the ring.

"The challenger, from Camden, New Jersey, Quinton Adams!" The crowd roared.

"And his opponent, from Las Vegas, Nevada, the master of Sin and Vice, Dez Porterr!" The crowd booed, with the exception for his fans "his fellow Sinners", whom cheered.

The referee signaled for the bell. Quinton charged at Dez but he slid and legsweeped Quinton. He held on to the ropes as he stomped Quinton. The referee pulled him away. Dez hopped on a turnbuckle. When Quinton stood up straight, Dez dropkicked him, sending Quinton over the ropes. Dez stood up and adjusted his black and green pants while the referee counted.

1...

2...

3...

4...

Quinton slid back in the ring. He was on his knees and Dez slapped him. He chuckled and bounced up and down. "Come on. Get up! I know you wanna hit me!" He had the cockiest smirk plastered on his smug face.

Quinton slowly rose back to his feet. Dez slapped him again. Quinton grabbed him by the neck and backed him into the corner.

Amanda gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

"Somebody's got some anger issues.." Scott mumbled.

The referee shouted at Quinton. "Adams, let him go! I said stop!" He signaled for the bell. Lindsay stood. "And your winner, by disqualification, Dez Porter!"

The crowd booed as more officials came to separate them. They walked Quinton up the ramp. Quinton turned around to look at Dez. Dez looked back at him, holding on to the ring ropes. Dez chuckled. "That's all you got, Adams?!"

* * *

_Courtesy Ball _blared through the arena in Springfield,Missouri. Ryan Keys and Tristan Keith walked down the ramp, arrogant as usual. T.K removed his jacket on the apron and motioned to his abs. Ryan Keys passed him a microphone when he entered the ring.

Ryan spoke first. "Im pretty sure you know who we are, but just in case, I'll tell you anyway." He motioned to Tristan. "That's T.K. Im Ryan Keys. And we're the Danger Boys." The crowd booed. Ryan shook his head. T.K. began speaking.

"On Late Night Havoc, a terrible tragedy occurred. It wasn't aired for God knows what reason, the Danger Boys were in it." He turned to Ryan, whom shrugged.

T.K. pointed to the titantron. "Roll the footage."

_The bottom of the screen read 'Exclusive HWF content'. The Danger Boys were in the locker room. T.K. was trying to perfect his hair in a mirror. Ryan was fully concentrated on his phone._

_"Ryan, what are you up to?" T.K asked, his eyes still on the mirror._

_"Talking to one of the Vixens."_

_"Really?"_

_"No."_

_T.K was about to respond when a water balloon smacked him in the side of the head. He looked towards someone off-camera. "What the hell is your problem?!"_

_The camera moved to a guy with long, black hair. "I could ask you the same.. It was just a water balloon, dude."_

_T.K growled. "A water balloon that wet up a very expensive jacket! This," he pointed to his jacket. "Is Italian leather. And you threw water on it!" Ryan stood next to T.K._

_Ryan squinted and pointed at the guy. "You, don't deserve to be in our presence. Why don't you get the hell outta here?!"_

_Addison Revv appeared next to the guy with black hair. The crowd cheered. "Is there a problem?"_

_"Yeah, this prick is throwing balloons around... Wait... Who the hell is this guy?"_

_Addison put an arm around the guy with black hair. "This is my long time friend, Alex. Spencer just signed him."_

_T.K and Ryan looked at each other then laughed. Alex got upset. "We'll see what's funny on Open Fight Night." He and Addison left. Ryan looked at T.K. "Did he just threaten us?" The men roared in laughter again._

Ryan turned back to the crowd. "Well, we're here. Now all we need is for those losers to-"

_The Second Coming_ by CFO$ played through the arena. Addison Revv and Alex walked down the ramp, ready for a fight.

"Addison Revv and Alex V. are all business tonight, Scott."

"I guess..."

Both teams went to their respective corners while Lindsay introduced them. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 442 pounds, Addison Revv and Alex Velocity, Revelationn!" The crowd cheered.

"The challengers, at a combined weight of 423 pounds, Ryan Keys and Tristan Keith, the Boy Toyss!" Ryan and TK looked at each other, confused. The referee signaled for the bell.

TK and Alex started the match. TK punched Alex. Alex charged at TK and TK ducked and ran towards the ropes. Alex clotheslined TK. Alex threw TK into a corner. He chopped TK in the chest repeatedly. TK crawled out the corner. Alex tagged in Addison. Addison hit TK in the back with his forearm. He whipped TK into ropes and charged at him, TK ducks. Addison charges and TK ducks then Lou Thesz presses Addison. He punches him until the referee begins to count. He tosses Addison to his corner and tags in Ryan.

They both stomp Addison momentarily, the ref ordering TK out the ring. Ryan snapmares Addison into a rear chinlock. TK tags himself in and Ryan holds Addison so TK can stomp him. TK pulls Addison away from the ropes and pins him.

...

..1

Alex breaks up the pin and Ryan gets into to ring. He tosses Alex out and they fight on the outside. TK watches.

"A brawl forming here at ringside." Amanda acknowledges. Ryan whips Alex into the steel post.

Addison rolls up TK off the distraction.

..1

..2

TK kicks out. Addison whips TK and TK counters and sends Addison into the corner. Addison charges at him and TK swings him with a hurricanrana. He gets Addison in a front facelock, preparing for a DDT. Addison grabs his arm and wrings it behind TK's back. He grabs TK by the head and slams him into the mat.

"Addison, with a Sitout Rear Mat Slam." Amanda states.

Addison backs up into one of the corners. He motions for TK to get up. Addison charges at TK, aiming for his signature, Revoke. TK grabs his head and slams it to the mat.

"Tristan counters with 'Make Up'!" Scott exclaims. "And he goes for the pin."

1..

2...

...3

_Courtesy Ball _blares through the arena and the crowd boos. Alex pulls Addison out of the ring as The Danger Boys celebrate.

* * *

_Taking You Down_ by Egypt Central plays. The crowds boos as Tori makes her way to the ring with a microphone. She waited for the boos to die before speaking.

"I want to call out someone special to a match.. At one point, this person was my friend. But she changed, she turned on me. You won't answer my calls, or respond to my texts.. Taylor Daniels..."

The arena remained silent as they waited Taylor's arrival. Tori spoke again.

"What, you scared? How about we make this a submission match, I know you like those.." The crowd cheered until they realized Taylor still wasn't coming out.

"Tay, that's all Im gonna offer so get your freeloading ass out here NOW! Unless I have to bring the fight to-"

_Angels On My Shoulder_ played throughout the arena. Taylor walked out on the stage confused. Her music died out. She waited for the cheers to die before speaking.

"Tori, Im afraid I don't understand... Why you want to fight exactly.. I haven't changed at-"

"Bullshit! Before HWF, we were a team. It was us against them," She motioned to the fans. "Against that locker room, against the world. You dye your hair red, come to HWF and become a losing _bitch_." Some of the crowd cheered, but the booing was heavier.

Taylor spoke again. "I ended my alliance with you because you became _mean_ and _vicious_.. Ruthless, if you will. Tori, you went rogue.."

"Rogue." Tori snorted. "We used to joke about those bimbo barbies.. And now you've turned into one.. You disgust me.."

"Fine, I can be disgusting. But I won't fight you Tori.." She turned to return backstage. Tori climbed out the ring and ran up the ramp.

"What is she doing? If Taylor doesn't want to fight she doesn't have to." Amanda says.

Tori finally caught up with Taylor. Taylor turned around when she heard footsteps and Tori leaped on her. "BITCH!"

Tori punched Taylor in the face and she kept yelling "Stop! Tori!" Taylor rolled them over and got a few hits in.

Security came and broke them up. Taylor kept struggling against their grip. "You want a fight?! I'll give you one!" She completely broke away from the officials and grabbed Tori by the hair. The officials were trying to pull her away as HWF went to commercial break.

* * *

"Cerebral Trash is in the ring, ready for action." Amanda stated.

He brought the mic up to his face. "I don't do a lot of talking... Its quite simple: I am challenging Joey Winters because Im upset I lost to that twerp on Monday. It was a fluke victory, and Im gonna fix that, tonight."

A few moments later, When I Grow Up by Mayday Parade blared through the arena.

"Last match of the night: Joey Winters vs Cerebral Trash. Who will walk away victorious?" Amanda stated, excited.

"Introducing first, weighing 152 pounds, from Boston, Massachusetts, Joey Winterss!"

"The challenger, from Salt Lake City, weighing 240 pounds, Cerebral Trash!"

The bell rang and they locked up. Joey managed to get his arm up and pull Cerebral into a side headlock. Cerebral shoves Joey away from him. He charges at Joey and clotheslines him with maximum force, causing Joey to flip before hitting the mat face first. He pulled Joey up by his short hair and threw him into a corner. Cerebral stomped and punched aggressively. He positioned Joey on the top turnbuckle. He backed into the opposing corner.

He ran and kicked Joey in the side of his head.

"Ouch. Jumping heel kick from Trash, sending Winters outside the ring."

Joey laid motionless at ringside. Cerebral slid out the ring and took in the sight. He brought Joey back to his feet and whipped him into the ring post. Joey smashed left shoulder first into the post. He cringed in pain at ringside. Trash lifted him and pushed him back into the ring.

He dragged Joey by his left arm to the center of the ring. He locked in a crucifix armbreaker, hyperextending his elbow.

"C'mon, really? What has Joey done to deserve this?" Amanda ranted.

Just as Joey lifted his right hand to tap, Cerebral released the hold.

He stomped Joey's left arm repeatedly. He watched as Joey cried out in agony. Trash actually smiled and the crowd's booing got heavier. Trash got on the mat and trapped Joey in a key lock.

"Trash, trying to break Joey's arm! This is what Joey deserves!" Scott exclaimed.

Joey tapped out and the referee had to pry Cerebral away from him. Cerebral went around him and stomped on Joey's arm. The crowd chanted 'Ass-Hole! Ass-Hole!"

Cerebral slid out the ring and shrugged. He cackled while Bulletproof played and HWF went off air.


	6. Saturday Night Violence Episode 1,Part 1

"Im Scott Landon, and welcome, to Saturday Night Violence. Owner of HWF, Spencer Jackson, is in the ring."

Spencer waited for the cheers to die before speaking. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I have a small announcement for the championship tournament. As of now, every match will be apart of the tournament. So that means the matches from Open Fight Night counts toward the tournament. Here is the status of the tournament." She motioned to the titantron.

_Cerebral Trash: 10 Points_

_Ryan Keys: 7 Points_

_Tristan Sanders: 7 Points_

_Dez Porter: 3 Points_

_Quinton Adams: -10 Points_

Spencer spoke again. "Your guy, Joey Winters, has something to tell you."

_"When I Grow Up"_ by Mayday Parade blared through the arena. Joey had his arm in a sling. He looked disappointed. The music died down and Joey began to speak.

"At Open Fight Night, Cerebral Trash injured my arm. As a result, I have been removed from the championship tournament." The crowd booed. Spencer looked sympathetic as Joey went backstage, not able to bear the sad faces of the crowd.

She touched her heart. "I didn't want to, but I had to. I could stand out here all night and tell you how hurt I am that Joey is gone, but we must continue on-"

Courtesy Ball blared through the arena. Tristan Keith and Ryan Keys made their way to the ring. Ryan Keys spoke first.

"Thursday, on Open Fight Night, the ring announcer announced us wrong."

"She did?"

Tristan nodded. "Yeah."

"Should I care?"

"Yes."

"Oh.. Well Lindsay, please get in the ring and apologize to..." She looked to Ryan.

"The Danger Boys." He rolled his eyes.

"The Danger Boys." Spencer repeated. Lindsay wore a black dress and heels. She looked over at the Danger Boys. "I-Im so sorry for my mistake on Thursday."

Ryan scoffed. "You should be.." Spencer rolled her eyes. "On with the show.."

_"Werewolves Of London" _blared throughout the Missouri arena. Calvin Fierce stepped out from behind the curtain.

"The following match is set for one fall, making his HWF debut, Calvin Fierce!" The crowd cheered for Calvin as he walked to the ring. He shook hands with fans at ringside before climbing in the ring.

"And his opponent, one half of The Danger Boys, Ryan Keyss!" The crowd booed as Ryan posed arrogantly.

The bell rang as Ryan frowned at his opponent, who had the nerve to be smiling. He extended his hand.

Ryan took advantage and whipped him into the ropes. Calvin ducked Ryan's clothesline and did a springboard crossbody from the second rope! He pinned him as soon as they landed.

...1...

"Kick out by Ryan. Calvin should stay on him: Don't let him recover." Amanda advised.

Calvin turned to the crowd and began waving at people in the front row. Ryan rolled his eyes. He would roll him up for the win, but that'd be too easy. Ryan instead german suplexes Calvin.

"Ouch.." Amanda mumbles.

Calvin tries to get up but Ryan just stomps him back down. The crowd boos.

"Shut up!" Tristan yells to fans at ringside.

Ryan lets Calvin get up and flips him with a Northern Light Suplex. Ryan hooks his leg for the pin.

...1

...

2...

"Ooh! So close!" Scott exclaims.

Ryan has a look of disbelief. He argues with the referee. "That was three, you dumbass!"

Calvin grips the second rope. He manages to get up after that powerful Northern Lights Suplex. Ryan turns around and Calvin hits him with forearm after forearm. He whips Ryan into the corner. Calvin charges at Ryan, allowing him to get a hurricarnrana on Calvin!

Ryan drags Calvin away from the ropes and locks in a Koji Clutch. Calvin instantly taps.

"Gaining 10 points, your winner, by submission, Ryan Keyss!"

**Aj Turner Interview**

Randall stood backstage with a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Aj Turner."

"Aj, describe your journey to HWF."

"Well, I have been wrestling in the indies for only two years now. Since my first match, the crowd has took to me. I'd like to thank-" Tori appeared on the screen.

She scoffed. "Lemme guess, you're gonna thank your fans. The crowd. The HWF fanbase for getting you to HWF?"

"Yes, actually. If it wasn't for them, I'd still be in the indy circuit."

Tori scowled. "You get to the top by kissing ass, or having real wrestling ability. I say, fuck those fans."

The crowd booed. Aj scoffed. "Very classy lady you are." The crowd gasped.

Tori smacked him. The crowd went 'oooh'. Randall winced. Aj rubbed his face. She flipped him off before walking away.

**Taylor Daniels vs Nicki Anderson**

_"Boss Ass Bitch"_ by Nicki Minaj blared through the arena. Nicki walked to the ring, a bit more cheerful than usual due to winning her debut match.

"Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, Nicki Andersonn!"

"Now Scott, this match was requested by Taylor Daniels. She is stated that 'Nicki's win was a fluke' and 'she didn't appreciate Nicki laughing at her'." Amanda stated.

"_Angel On My Shoulder_" by Dale Oliver blares through the arena. Taylor greeted the fans, her cherry red hair straightened tonight.

The bell rang and Taylor charged at Nicki. Nicki leaned under the ropes and the referee pulled Taylor away from Nicki.

They locked up and Daniels backed Nicki into the ropes. The ref counted and Taylor released Nicki. Nicki slapped her. Nicki grabbed Taylor by her hair and smashed her face into the turnbuckle. She got Taylor in a side headlock, ran, and smashed Taylor's face into the mat!

"What a bulldog from Nicki! And she goes for the pin!"

...1...

Taylor kicks out and Nicki slaps her in the head. "This is my ring now! I run this division!"

The crowd booed and Nicki lifted Taylor off the mat and on her shoulders. She marched around the ring, showing off her strength and dropped Taylor with a devastating Samoan Drop.

Nicki flipped her hair as she walked to the opposite corner and waited on Taylor to get up. Nicki ran towards Taylor, aiming for a high knee, only to have Taylor grab both ger legs.

"Oh no!" Amanda exclaimed. "Nicki was going for a running high knee but Taylor countered and is trying to lock in 'Light Shadows'!"

Nicki tapped and Taylor slid out the ring to celebrate with fans.

* * *

**A/N: I know, its been a while since I've updated. I lost the notebook I use to plan this story so I couldn't write out the matches I had planned. **

**Don't worry. This is only the first half of Saturday Night Violence. I have a notification to upload then the chapter after that will be SNV Part 2, which should be up before Sunday. **

**~Love~**


	7. Saturday Night Violence:Episode 1,Part 2

**(Diesel vs Peter Bolton)**

_(Snickers) I didn't realize this until I read both applications.._

_"Longnecks and Rednecks"_ blares through the arena. The lights dim in the arena. The headlights of a motorcycle is the only light in the arena, with the exception of fans' cell phones.

The motorcycle circles around the ring a few times before the lights come back on. Diesel gets into the ring.

_"Longnecks and Rednecks"_ blared through the arena again. Another guy, on a motorcycle, made his way to the ring. Diesel looked just as confused as the HWF second cowboy paused on the ramp and spit in a fan's face.

"Introducing first, from Joplin, Missouri, weighing 200 pounds, Peter Boltonn!"

"And his opponent, from Houston, Texas, weighing 298 pounds, Diesell!"

The bell rang and the two cowboys stared each other down. Diesel removed his shredded vest and Peter removed his black jacket.

"This should be interesting." Scott said. "Cowboy vs Cowboy. Diesel vs Peter Bolton. Peter, with blond hair and Diesel, with no hair."

The cowboys got into a collar-and-elbow tie up. Peter pulled Diesel down into a headlock. Diesel pushed Peter towards the ropes and kicked him in the face.

Amanda sighed. "The disadvantages of being a shorter opponent. Diesel stands at a tremendous 6'9!"

Diesel wrenched Peter's arm in a hammerlock before he could get up. Peter grunted. He used his free arm to elbow Diesel in the face. Peter got back to his feet, still dizzy from that kick by Diesel.

Peter kicked Diesel in his midsection and he stumbled against the ropes. Peter whipped him to the opposing ropes. Peter leaped up, intending for a flying clothesline, but Diesel uppercuts him!

The crowd cheers.

"Diesel, with an uppercut out of no where!" Amanda exclaims.

Peter flipped in the air and landed on his face. Diesel grabbed his leg and turned him on his back. Diesel locked in his signature, Full Throttle, a sharpshooter.

Peter reached for the ropes. He desperately crawled towards the ropes.

Just. Inches. Away..

Diesel drags Peter back to the center of the ring. Peter taps.

_"Longnecks and Rednecks"_ blares once again. Diesel rolls out the ring to walk around ringside, celebrating with the fans.

"And your winner, by submission, Diesel!"

Scott scoffs. "Fluke."

Amanda ignores him. "Amazing debut victory from Diesel, and he earned himself 10 points in the championship tournament! He's in third place already!"

Amanda took a deep breath in an attempt to stop fan-girling. "Peter Bolton was impressive also."

* * *

**Backstage..**

Aria is seen knocking on a door, furiously.

"My favorite diva." Scott cooed.

Amanda sighed. "I thought she was on Havoc. What is she doing here?!"

Spencer Jackson opened the door, confused. "Aria?"

"I want a match. NOW."

"You're on Late Night-"

"I want to be on BOTH shows."

Spencer forced a smile. "Okay. We will worry about contracts later. You head to the gorilla, and I'll go find an opponent for your first match on SNV."

Aria skipped off towards the gorilla. Spencer smirked.

* * *

"We're back here live on Saturday Night Violence; Aria in the ring, awaiting her opponent." Scott announced.

_"I Want You"_ by Cassie Steele and the boos from the crowd faded.

_"Heel For Ya Face"_ by Dale Oliver played through-out the arena. A tall woman, almost six feet, walked out towards the ring. She wore a black leotard with fishnet stockings and knee-high boots.

"And her opponent, from Apia, Samoa, weighing 210 pounds, Claire Camera!"

Aria's expression didn't change. She still looked furious and crazy-eyed from earlier.

Amanda gasped. "You gotta be kidding me! Aria can't fight that, that Amazon!"

The bell rang. The two vixens locked up and Claire shoved Aria down to the mat. Aria gets back up to her feet, smiling and charges at Claire. She gets her in a waistlock. Claire grabs both of Aria's arms and tosses her across the ring.

Aria charges at Claire and hops on her back, locking in a sleeper hold. Claire backs into a corner, causing Aria to release the hold. She whipped Aria to the opposite corner.

Claire hooked both of Aria's arms behind the ropes. She chopped her and Aria fell to the ground, coughing.

Claire lifted her up by the hair and tossed her across the ring. She roared. "Aghhh!" The crowd cheered.

Claire lifted Aria and dropped her back to the mat.

"Claire, with a sitout powerbomb." Amanda stated.

1...

...2...

...3...

_"Heel For Ya Face" _blares through the arena. Claire roars again. Aria lies motionless on the mat.

* * *

**Backstage..**

Ryan and T.K are walking backstage. Ryan spots Tori, sitting on a crate. He proceeds over to her despite her obviously not being in a good mood.

"Hey."

"What the hell do you want?"

Ryan chuckled. "Feisty girl.."

"Ryan: Please get the face outta ma face."

"Hm.. You have a very sharp tongue,-"

Tori growled at Ryan. T.K began to annoy Tori also.

"C'mon sweetheart don't be like that. I know you have a crush on Ryan, you secret is safe with me."

Tori hopped off the crate and glared at T.K, thinking of 100 ways to kill him. Before she could do anything, Spencer Jackson approached the trio.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Fuck yeah! These two bastards won't leave me alone! Now its time to kill them!"

Tori swung a fist at Ryan but Spencer pulled her back. She sighed. "Keys, my office, now."

"But I have to go with T.K for his match."

"No you don't."

* * *

**Tyler Trouble vs Tristan K.**

_"Im In Miami Trick"_ blared through the arena. Tyler Trouble, made his way to the ring, fist pumping to the beat.

"Introducing first, from Miami, Florida, weighing 225 pounds, Tyler Trouble!"

Tyler fist pumped on the top rope. A fan tossed a water bottle, almost hitting him in the head. Tyler picked up the bottle and tossed it back. "Fuck you!"

_"Drop Dead Beautiful" _by Britney Spears played throughout the arena.

"And his opponent, from Long Beach, California, weighing 210 pounds, Tristan Keith Saunderss!"

The bell rang; Tristan and Tyler circled each other. Tristan kicked Tyler the midsection and Tyler doubled over in pain. Tristan whipped him into the corner.

Tristan hit Tyler with a running forearm smash and watched as Tyler fell face first on the mat. Tristan planted Tyler with a running bulldog. He snapmared Tyler.

Tristan ran and dropkicked Tyler in the face.

...1

...2

Tyler kicked out.

Tristan lifted Tyler off the mat and whipped him into the ropes. He went for a clothesline but Tyler ducked. Tristan grabbed Tyler by the head and smashed his face into the mat.

"Tristan, with MakeUp! He now goes for the pin."

...1

...

2...

3...

The referee raised Tristan's hand in the air. Tori slid in the ring.

"What is Tori doing? No!" Scott exclaimed.

Tristan turned around and hit him with a Spinning Heel Kick. He grunted in pain and held his face.

She seemed content with her damage and rolled out the ring. She flipped off Tristan from ringside.

Tristan seethed with anger. The nerve of her to touch his face.

**Saturday Night Violence went off air... **


End file.
